


Pitch-Slapped 2

by flickawhip



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cast:</p><p>Beca Mitchell<br/>Aubrey Posen. </p><p>Picks up from Pitch-Slapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - At The Beginning With You

Aubrey had allowed herself to fall for Beca without any rhyme or reason. She had to admit, ever since she finally came clean Beca had been doing a great job of wooing her... The girl had taken her out on dates, left adorable messages for her, mix-CDs were always tucked into her bag and Beca always seemed to have a smile, kiss or caress for her. Much as she was still nervous, and still had to deal with living miles away, she and Beca were coping with a long-distance relationship fairly well, it helped that Beca had taken to chasing her around the campsite and flirting, she was able to work almost anywhere and, since she always wanted to be with Aubrey, she did what she could to make it happen. The two of them had talked for a long time before Aubrey had finally admitted why she kept trying to avoid sex with Beca. 

"I'm... I've never... actually slept with a woman..."

"Oh _Babe_..."

Beca's smile was soft. 

"You _know_ I'd be gentle..."


	2. Chapter 1 - Grab Somebody Sexy, Tell Them Hey...

Aubrey had not really thought much about Beca's point much until she, eventually, gave in. It had been a long day, she had been working all day and yet, when she got in to find Beca lounging on her bed, she eventually snapped. Beca had smirked at the teasing way Aubrey moved as she stripped off her coat, sitting up a little more when Aubrey's shirt and shorts followed, her vest dropped aside, leaving her completely bared to Beca. Beca's voice had been decidedly more husky than usual when she spoke. 

"Someone's hot and flustered..."

"Yeah, says the girl who keeps flirting..?"

"C'mere."

Aubrey had smiled, moving closer, emitting a soft yelp as Beca pulled her down onto the bed.


	3. Chapter 2 - I'll Make Love To You

Beca had moved to settle over her, taking her time to lean down and kiss Aubrey, the tenderness of her touch against Aubrey's stomach drew a sharp breath inward and she smiled, taking her time to run her hands up, cupping, caressing and teasing Aubrey's breasts, her lips meeting Aubrey's again even as a hand slid lower. Aubrey had inhaled, looking a little nervous, before letting out a slow breath, her eyes meeting Beca's as she spoke. 

"Keep going..."

"You sure? We don't have to...?"

" _Beca..._ "

Beca smiled softly, kissing Aubrey even as her hand trailed still lower, her touch light even as she teased Aubrey's clit, smiling at the arch and mewl it drew. She spent a little time teasing Aubrey before pushing inward, unaware just how much Aubrey had hedged her bets with 'with a woman'. The feeling of something breaking had her pausing, her lips soft as they kissed away tears. 

" _Bree..._ "

Her breath was soft as she moved to kiss her again, slowly setting a pace, taking her time to pick the pace up, taking her time to bring Aubrey to, what was, clearly, her first climax. Aubrey had cried after, burying her face in Beca's neck when Beca pulled her closer, her tears slowing to stop eventually before she spoke. 

"I love you, Beca."

"I love you too Bree."


End file.
